


Vampires and old friends...or vampires who are old friends, or are vampires technically old since they're ageless?

by Quoshara



Series: Bits and bits and bits. (Prompt fics in various fandoms) [8]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Libraries, Research
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 05:24:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12698253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quoshara/pseuds/Quoshara
Summary: There are too many distractions in this library...or maybe just one really good one.





	Vampires and old friends...or vampires who are old friends, or are vampires technically old since they're ageless?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my daughter who wanted some Willow/Spike (and for her mother to get back to writing).
> 
> Also, done quickly with no beta, so please let me know if you find anything odd.
> 
> __________________________________________________

The library was dim this late in the day, the only true light from the lamps creating tiny oases on the tables with their pyramids of dusty tomes. She usually had this space to herself, most others having taken themselves away to the comforts of friends and home. But somehow this place was more homelike to her than any thoughts of hearth and rug, more so than warm food and quiet conversation. 

It hadn't always been that way, but through the years so much had changed – new Slayers, new Watchers, new Witches – but she, somehow remained the same. Not eternal, but still unchanging for all of that. 

Unchanging, and kind of bored.

"I need a vacation," her voice, barely a whisper, fell into the silence and she straightened to pick up another volume of lore.

"You do. Gonna be nothing but wrinkles and a bent spine if you keep this up, Red."

"Spike!" Even after all these years, his sudden appearances could make her jump and clutch at her throat as if to cover it – even though she knew she was in no danger, even though they were friends, allies against the dark.

"Soon you'll be as pale as me," he asserted. "Not as pretty a'course, but still."

"Oh no, I could certainly never aspire to that."

They chuckled together briefly, each one taking comfort in the silliness of old jokes and familiar teases.

He flipped the chair around, straddling it and draping his arms across the back of it, his chin resting on his forearms. "So, what horrible baddy are you tracking down today?"

"What? Oh, nothing actually," she waved a vague hand. "I'm just doing some cross-referencing so these can go into the data-base. "

Bringing the New Watchers Council into the current century was a never ending project…and not, technically hers, but….

Spike shook his head, then reached over and pulled the book out of her reach. 

"Not tonight you're not."

"But Spike – "

"Don't 'But Spike' me, Red." He paused and blinked, then gave an evil grin, "Not that my butt has never been spiked…"

"I really don't want you to finish that sentence."

"Awwww, spoilin' all my fun."

She reached over to pick up the book he had taken, only to have him draw it farther away. 

"I said no," he cocked an eyebrow at her. "'Sides, I happen to know you have a whole crew of little minions working on this – You're wasting your talents."

She huffed at him, but he just continued to give her that look that said she could send out sounds like a steam engine and he still wouldn't budge. Well, they said people got more stubborn with age and Spike certainly did nothing to disprove that.

"So…if I'm not cross-referencing, what am I doing?" 

"Coming with me…to dinner, " he stood and drew her up from her seat, tugging her close to his chest. 

"Oh?"

"And," he leaned in, whispering against her ear, "if you're very, very, good…might be some other coming in your future."

"Oh, would there now?" She raised her own eyebrow this time. "And who would be providing that, hmmm?"

"Oy!"

She giggled, and kissed him on the cheek, "Big bad vampire…can't even take some teasing."

"I am big and bad, and you'd do best not to forget that."

"Hmpf," she gave him a shove and knocked him back down into his seat. "Probably can't even catch me."

She bolted for the door before he could even disentangle himself from the chair, chanting a camouflage spell as she ran.

"That's not fair, Red," he said with annoyance, but the twinkle in his eye gave away the lie. The chase was on in the oldest game – not vampire and prey, but man and woman.

Of course, being vampire and witch just added a touch of spice to the whole thing. But not a common spice…something more unusual…like…er…cinnamon or ginger or….well, some spice that was fiery and uncommon… like…

"I can still smell you, ya know?" Spike was suddenly there. "Smell like sandalwood and amber…and mine."

He grabbed and caught, pulling her closer as she reappeared.

"Dinner?" he offered again.

"Later?" she countered.

"I love the way you think, Red."


End file.
